Why is it always me?
by theDarKSMiL3
Summary: Kaoru Nakahara is 15 and lives with her old, annoying aunt. Then on her way to work one day, a hollow attacks her, a shinigami saves her, and then from then on things go downhill... or do they? Eventual OCx?


**Well then, this is my first fic peeps! Do enjoy, I tried my best. There will later on be romance, but the question is... between who and who? Yes, Soul Society will also be introduced. I'll roll this thing along as quickly as I can without making it unrecognizable, 'kay?**

**~tDS**

**o..O..o**

I glanced down at my watch, frowning slightly. I was probably going to be late, again... I hated being late.

Quickening the pace of my walk, I began hurrying towards the bus stop. I hating taking the bus, but it was the only form of transportation I had. It was snowing hard, and the white particles continued to catch on my hair.

I was never one for cold weather and the effects it brought with, so I often worked from home. I was subject to getting sick during this time too, so it was pretty annoying whenever I caught a cold.

Taking shelter underneath the stop, I looked around and noted that the streets were completely clear of vehicles while only a couple of pedestrians trudged through the overflowing mountains of snow. I brushed off the small pile of snow that gathered on the seat, sitting down and pulling up my legs, crossing them.

I looked down at my hands, two layers of glove fabric covering them. I sighed and leaned against the glass wall behind me. My life was so boring, so boring to the point of where I'd sometimes want to stay in bed all day. I often did that and went without food for a long time.

To be honest, I may have even lost some weight because of that.

I liked puzzles though, because they were the only things that never got boring. They always caused me curiosity and frustration, but a filling sense of satisfaction when I completed one.

I pulled out my phone, pulling up a game of sudoku on my phone. Huffing, I began my little experimentation with the nine given numbers. Just then, the phone vibrated and a message appeared on my screen. It was a text, and it was from one of my colleagues at school. She was actually fun to talk to. Why?

Because she brought up the weirdest and most interesting subjects.

Why is chocolate brown? Why do people sing? Why isn't the sky made of gold? What is the purpose of water if we have soda? Can eyes be purple? Can my eyes be purple?

All those questions... and many others make my brain actually _work._ I like to know the reason for something to work, kinda like a... no, wait- I _am _an experimentalist. I enjoy what I do... unfortunately I don't use my judging skills as often as I like because my job never required it.

I was just an assistant at a hospital, mainly mopping up the messes idiots make.

Reading the message she sent me, I raised a brow. This time it wasn't one of her ridiculous questions, instead it was a complaint about something.

"I'm BORED."

Yes. That's what it said.

And you know something strange?

Maybn was never bored.

I looked up worriedly at the sky. The world must be ending.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand again, and I looked down at it. I was greeted by the sight of static fizzing across my screen. A look of shock ran across my face when my ringtone began going off like crazy.

The beeping noises it normally made began going up at varying pitches, and I was terrified that it might actually explode.

I heard a loud, frightening howl only a brief moment later.

I shot out of my sitting position, feeling as though something were approaching behind me. I slowly turned around, felling all color draining from my face. It suddenly stopped, a distorted section in the air giving out the distinct outline of a monster's body.

My eyes widened in terror. What the hell was this?

I whirled around, clutching my phone in my right hand and running as fast as I could, tripping over the mountains of snow. Next, I clambered over a pile of snow in front of me and rushed as quickly as I could to the other side of the street, the monster moving it's large figure after me. The warped section in the air seemed to laugh at me as I stumbled through the high hills of snow.

The hollow laughed, how can such a weak child have such a great amount of spirit power?! Impossible! It should all be his!

The brunette whirled around in front of him, her vivid cerulean eyes wide in fear. Her pale skin made her seem even weaker. He wanted to be the one to tear through to her heart and devour her soul, along with all the power she held.

He had been stalking her for a long period of time, shocked when she began sucking the spiritual energy out of the _ground, _and it was obvious she was growing stronger... but then she stopped going outside. She also did all of these things without _even knowing_.

Annoyed by this, he possessed her boss and called her to come out. Shortly afterwards, he killed him, and then moved on to the girl's friend called "Maybn." It was too easy to dispose of them, but it was worth it if he wanted to take this girl's power.

This girl's name was Kaoru Nakahara. She was currently 15 years of age and lived with an annoying old hag that would put up a ton of protective seals on the outside of their home. The hollow wasn't about to admit that the seals were surprisingly powerful either. How he knew? He kept an eye on her for 2 years, wanting to "pick the fruit at it's ripest." He even protected her from the other hollows.

He grinned behind his mask, reaching towards her with one of his clawed hands. Kaoru's eyes widened even more, and she whimpered, leaping up and stumbling through the snow again, escaping the monster's grasp by an inch.

His clawed hand instead clutched a bunch of concrete through the snow, which he growled at and tore up, throwing soil and chunks of concrete to the side. His name? The name of this merciless monster? Simply Stiofán. No last name, as he didn't need one.

Kaoru kept on running, scared to death. Well, this is what she got for wanting a more interesting life. She continued to run, people giving her strange looks as she passed them. She didn't care at this point, she feared a heart attack if that monster caught her.

Stiofán rolled his eyes. Didn't this girl know that it was pointless to run? She was simply making herself more appetizing to him. He crouched down before taking sniffing the air. Yes. She was running away, he concluded this by the disappearing scent in the air.

He closed his eyes for a second, everything flashing past him in a blur for a moment, before he opened them and found himself standing right behind his target.

"**I see you!"** Stiofán laughed, slashing the girl across the back. Kaoru cried out, tears forming at the corners of her eyes from the sudden pain.

Yes, this hollow's main ability was teleportation. Stiofán was well-known for his quick escapes from shinigami, and although they would be able to sense him, they could never catch him. He preferred to attack humans ages 10 to 17, and because of his pickiness, he carefully selected his meals. Kaoru was surely to be one of his rare meals.

Stiofán chuckled when the tiny human in front of him attempted to crawl away. He simply placed a claw down on her back, preventing her from moving forwards. He felt himself salivate as he took in the brilliant red soaking into the snow. The scent itself was a delicacy to him.

Kaoru twisted her head around, wanting to see what was holding her down. She found herself staring into a pair of glowing, golden eyes. A skeletal, horse-like skull, was there. A slim, muscular body with arms that had unbelievably large, long white claws and long legs that easily made her feel minuscule just by standing over her. One of the claws had her pinned down and was stained with her blood.

Fear planted itself within her heart, and just as the monster pinning her down raised his other claw to deliver the final blow, it's arm flew off. Stiofán's eyes widened, swallowing his howl of pain as he leapt backwards, clutching the remains of his right arm.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of the shinigami the stood before him.

"**Tch, too ignorant!"** The horse-like hollow roared, bringing his remaining arm down on the death god.

Kaoru was simply too shocked at what was going on. A man wearing an old-fashioned kimono and a sort of white cloak was standing there, defending her from a monster with a katana. She sweat dropped. This seemed too much like those animes she and Maybn would watch.

It disturbed her a little.

The man continued to stand there before taking a step forwards. He raised his hand and muttered something. The monster suddenly stopped in it's tracks, shivering. A brilliant blue ripple spread throughout it's body. Then, It began to dissolve from it's clawed feet upwards. It's eyes widened, and just before the last of it dissolved, it let out a scream of pain that shook the nerves within Kaoru's body.

The man then lowered his arm to his side. Kaoru then realized he only drew his sword once, and it was to defend her from the creature's attack. Her eyes widened when she saw him turn his head towards her. She turned onto her back, the snow numbing the pain she felt before with it's cold. The man then turned around completely and began walking towards her. Whimpering, she crawled backwards even more, eyes widening in fear.

She was afraid.

Was this strange man going to hurt her too? She had never felt more confused and scared in her life. She scrunched her eyes shut tightly and flinched when the man reached out a hand to her. Kaoru felt herself being pushed backwards gently by a pair of large, warm hands. She fell into the snow once more, and she flinched once again when he rolled her over onto her stomach.

She would have resisted had she had the strength to do so, but the man was evidently a lot stringer than she was, and it wouldn't matter if she resisted either way. She felt and heard the fabric from her coat, sweater, and shirt being torn open. She flushed lightly when she felt him unbuckle her bra, laying the separated pieces of fabric aside.

A second later, she felt something warm glowing against her skin. The pain began to fade in her back. She continued to lay there, shocked. So the man was _healing her?_ How was such a feat as this accomplished just by leaving his hands slightly above the large wound? She was curious then. What did he look like? She didn't even catch a glance of his face because she was too scared to open her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Kaoru jumped then at the deepness of the man's voice. She opened her mouth to respond, then closed it. She didn't know what to say.

She then saw a young girl that seemed around her age appear in her vision. This girl wore something similar to what the man who saved her wore, which was a black kimono over a white one. A katana was strung up to her side, her black hair tied up in a bun. Her dark eyes surveyed the damage done to the area before they landed on her.

"Oh my god!"

The girl ran up to the two of us. I looked up at her, blinking. It even took an effort for me to turn my head.

"T-that hollow, Captain Ai-!"

The man on my other side chuckled. I imagined a smile.

"No worries Hinamori. I got rid of it for sure this time, it won't be causing trouble for us any longer. This human saw, did you not?"

I nodded my head.

I felt him takes his hand off my back and roll me over onto my side. I tried pushing myself back up, but my arms were much too weak. The man set his hands on my shoulders, trying to help me sit up. I put out a hand to steady myself and slapped his hands away. I grabbed the front of the remaining pieces of my clothes, pulling them over my chest. I shivered involuntarily. The skin all over my back felt completely numb.

I knew that my back was completely healed because the blood had stopped spreading across the snow, so I didn't want to become even more indebted to this man who saved my life. I shook my head weakly.

"J-just let me be, 'kay? I'm late for work- no, in fact I missed it completely..." I trailed off, spacing out.

"Are you sure that you'll be fine?"

I whirled around, face turning beet red in embarrassment.

"Well, it's not my-" I was silenced by the kind, startlingly good-looking face staring back at me, brown eyes framed by glasses narrowing slightly in concern.

My expression then turned to normal, and my eyes narrowed at his. I growled, flipping him off. I turned to see the girl named Hinamori glaring at me angrily. I smiled at her and turned back to the brunette man who saved my ass. I opened my eyes again, and found him giving me a pitiable look.

"Ah, you must be in shock. Yes, I admit it's my fault that you're like this now. If I had arrived earlier, you would not be in such a horrid state."

"C-captain Aizen, don't apologize to her! S-she _insulted_ you!"

I made a face mentally. _Captain? They must be into some pretty nasty shit. _A perverted flush came over my face for the moment, but apparently Hinamori mistook it for something else.

Hinamori finally looked me over, and realized the reason why I reacted in such as way to her superior (or how it actually seems). She turned red as well, instantly feeling bad for me and understanding my reaction to the man who knelt behind me.

"U-um, Aizen-taichou?"

"Hm?"

"The girl you saved is half naked..."

"...My mistake..."

Kaoru's outraged screech sounded loudly afterwards.

**o..O..o**

**Well, that was really a lot for me to type... my hands are about to fall off... well, tomorrow I'll probably put up another chappie... though it'll be a lot shorter... oh well! It's all worth it :) This is taking place a little before Ichigo goes to Soul Society to save Rukia, so Rukia is currently there.**

**NO the romance is not with Aizen... maybe... I think it'll be interesting...**

**~tDS**


End file.
